


All About Lacey - minifics & drabbles

by Leni



Series: All About Lacey [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: If it's 300 words or shorter, it's posted here.(one-shot collection)





	1. "truce"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @nropay

Neal passed a hand through his hair, admitting defeat in the impromptu contest over who could ignore the other the longest. This, he thought ruefully, was why he preferred to meet at the pawnshop. As long as it was open, his father’s presence was a certainty. 

 "I’m sorry about things I said,“ he started, deciding to use his father’s absence as an opportunity to hint at a truce. 

 Lacey lowered her tablet a little. "I believe you.” Then she shrugged and continued reading. 

 "So…?“ 

 "So-- what? Now we’re friends?” A head shake. “As you kept telling Rumple, apologies aren’t enough.”


	2. “You can’t do that! It’s a public obscenity!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @nropay

“You can’t do that!” Lacey gasped, pointing with her fork at the couple in the next booth. “It’s a public obscenity!”

Emma and Hook disengaged and turned with an impatient glare.

Lacey only shrugged. “Granny’s rule.”

“Doesn’t apply this time,” Granny said. “Unlike other people, their hands stay within sight.” At this, Lacey snorted and Rumpelstiltskin muttered about wolf’s eyes going blind. “I’ve no quarrel with a spot of romance.”

“Sure. When Rum and I have a smooch, it’s indecent; but the Sheriff and her boytoy are just romantic.” Lacey rolled her eyes. “I can’t wait to leave this place.”


	3. "test"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @nropay

“It’s positive,” Rumpelstiltskin breathed in undisguised awe, staring at the pregnancy test.

Lacey shrugged. “Don’t sound so shocked. It’s not like we ever remember to use protection, heat of the moment and all that.” She turned a little so he could see her smirk. “I’m more surprised it didn’t take sooner.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s amazement shifted to her. “You - you expected this?”

“Never seen me rushing to the hospital to get an IUD, have you?”

He shook his head. He’d just  _assumed_ , and tried not to scare her off by raising the subject. “You’re a marvel, sweetheart.”

Lacey grinned. “I know.”

 

 


	4. "birthday"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @imgilmoregrl

Lacey rolled her eyes. “What do you mean, you don’t know your dad’s birthday?”

“Well, I don’t.” Neal shrugged, his back to his father’s girlfriend as he ate the sandwich he’d just made himself. “Kids don’t care about that stuff. Not like we kept to the same calendar as here, anyway.”

Blue eyes narrowed with annoyance, Lacey walked around the counter, planting herself in front of Neal. “Bullshit.” She ignored the glare that was shot her way. “If that’s true, then nobody would celebrate, and I see plenty of balloons and cards at the store. You just are being lazy.”

Neal put his sandwich down, scowling. “And people wonder why we don’t get along,” he huffed, then crossed his arms over his chest. “Look, Lace. I don’t know, okay. You can call me names all day long, and I still will have no idea what Papa’s birthday is. Not that he ever cared about that.”

“Well, _I_ care.” She gave a pointed look at his plate. “And if you want to keep getting that fancy cheese for free, you better start caring too.”


	5. "you won’t get away with this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @nropay

Rumpelstiltskin froze as he recognized the object in Lacey’s hands. “Lace…" 

Her aim was true, but he ducked to avoid the small metal container. Only at the last moment did he think to retrieve it with magic, though he was wise enough not to check on the contents. 

If a fit of temper could damage the Sorcerer’s Hat, it would be ash already. 

"Sweetheart,” he tried, wishing that Lacey would at least look up at him. “I can explain." 

"More lies?” Her voice sounded tired. “I would have helped you, you idiot. But now you won’t get away with this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is great!


End file.
